Why?
by Sailor Lilith
Summary: the legendary senshi is awakened, a betrayl has occured, a trip through time is taken... and that's only the beginning. read and review. *New Chapter Up*
1. Prologue

Prologue

*Why? When it all comes down to it, the only question left to ask is, "Why?" Why are we here? Why am I here? Why did this happen to me? Why was I ever born in the first place? I know what you're wondering. Why am I acting this way? Am I just some depressed kid who doesn't know that the love they need is right in front of them? Well, let me ask you a question, have you ever felt so betrayed that you begin to question your very existence? What about feeling so empty that not even your closest friends could bring life into you, when all they tried to do was kill you further? Have you ever felt that you just don't belong in this world anymore? I have, but you might never believe that if you were to casually meet me on the street. I won't tell you my name right now, for you have no need of it, only my story; the name you shall learn in time should you not guess before I reveal it to you.

I grew up like any normal girl in Japan. I went to school, I had friends, I had the perfect, loving family — a mother, father, and brother. Sounds like the perfect life doesn't it? Not a care in the world. That's what I thought too, at least for the first fourteen years of my life. When I turned fourteen, it all changed. I met a cat by the name of Luna. She informed me of my destiny' as Sailormoon. By now it should be obvious that I also go by the name of Tsukino Usagi, Rabbit of the Moon'. A fitting name, don't you think? Anyway, my story began that horrid day Luna walked into my life. From that day forth I had a nagging cat-guardian, four horrible friends, and a cheating boyfriend. My parents even began to treat me differently the day Luna followed me into the house forever. I think that subconsciously they knew I wasn't truly their daughter anymore, that I was once the princess of a long forgotten kingdom. What, you never knew I received all of my memories of the Silver Millennium the first day I met Luna? Why do you think I was so afraid when she first appeared? It wasn't because she could talk, as everyone assumed, I was afraid I would have to go back to the way things had been. I purposely made everyone think I knew nothing to stall the reawakening of what the Silver Millennium had been for me. It was pure hell. My so call "friends" were horrible and my fiancée even worse. Anyway, I knew that once Endymion's memories returned I would have to reveal myself. I only went through with becoming Sailormoon in the first place because I knew my mother would have wished me to try again, and so I did. I tried to make friends with my Senshi, even love my betrothed. They weren't as patient with me as I them though. I had thought, because they didn't have all their memories back yet, that by not acting like a princess they would see me as a person and open their hearts to me. How wrong I was. My attempt to truly become their friend backfired in my face. I was criticized at every move I made. If I fell down, not because I was clumsy but because being Tsuki-jin I wasn't used to the gravity of Chikyuu, I was scolded, mocked, or laughed at. Tests, what could they tell you about a person? I am actually quite smart, but they never guessed that my scores were so horrible because I was bored because I already knew the information, or that maybe, just maybe, being a Sailor Senshi and trying to become friends with those I hated was wearing me out. All the Senshi did was criticize. Although this treatment was very hard for me, especially since I was only a fourteen year girl (re-incarnated princess or not), I kept up the charade because I still had hope. They never understood that though, only the Outers ever looked past my façade. Saturn, being the youngest and also having all of her memories from days gone by (AN: she's the Senshi of rebirth, she needs her memories and like Moon, she can never die, only be killed and reborn. Confusing, I know. Just think about it this way: Moon = light, Saturn = dark. You can't have light without dark.), was the most trusting and understanding of all. Sadly though, even they couldn't be saved from the wrath from the wrath of my so-called friends. It happened right after the battle with Galaxia and Chaos. I became Cosmos when my Senshi died for me. I guess the legend of the lone Senshi was true, first I lost all my friends in battle, then I lost the Outers to raging Inners. They took a blast from the betraying Senshi that was meant for me. Why would they betray and try to kill me? Simple, in their eyes, I wasn't fit to be princess. It is truly sad how little they really knew me after thousands years of fighting together, and they still didn't have their complete memories. After their killing of my dearest friends, even though I knew Hotaru would eventually return, I knew it was time to rid the world of their deceit once and for all, before they had a chance to destroy any more innocent lives. I was forced to kill those I had almost come to think of as companions. Almost. I looked around with tears in my eyes, the damage to the city was devastating. Although the Senshi were brought back, the rest of the city could never return. I raised my right hand high into the air and called upon my Cosmos Staff(couldn't think of a better name). "Holy Ginzuishou, hear my plea! There is nothing left in this world for me. Take me away so that I may once again help a world in need. Send me to the future when my powers will be best served. Death, I would wish for, but this cannot be. Instead, help me let others live. I call upon you, Holy Ginzuishou!! I, Ruler of the Cosmos, Child of Light, Daughter of the Stars, Senshi of Justice, call upon you! Hear my plea! Come to my aid! This, Holy Ginzuishou, is my wish. By the powers given to you by the Moon, grant thy master's wish!" And with that, I was gone, never to reappear in that time again. That leads me to the end of my story, or is it the beginning? No matter, now, I wait for the time for Cosmos to return once more.*


	2. Chapter 1:A Brief Meeting

A Brief Meeting

*Last time: No matter, now, I wait for the time for Cosmos to return once more.

This time:

He watched as the hooded figure walked out of the alleyway where a blinding white light had been just moments ago. That was, in fact, the reason that he was there in the first place; an unidentifiable, possibly dangerous, blinding light. He couldn't make out the figures gender but he could tell from the way they walked that they were dangerous, an knew it. Who ever this mystery person was, they could present a problem for the newly acquired peace. They won't get away without giving me the answers I want first.'

Someone was following her; it was obvious. Although he seemed to be attempting to conceal his presence, his confused and angered emotions were broadcasting ear-splitingly loud, that is, they would be if they could be heard by normal humans. The figure stopped; so did her follower. He obviously didn't want her aware of himself yet. This could prove interesting.'

They stopped. It looked like he was thinking of something important. He dubbed the figure a he' because no woman he knew of moved as confidently as this mysterious person did. He didn't know for sure, but for now, the figure was a male to him. He could be onto me, I've got to be careful.' He slipped further into his protective covering of the shadows.

The figure continued talking after her short stop. She led her follower down alley after alley, street after street. He never once faltered in his step or made it slightly known that he was having any trouble following her. He did, however, let her know that he was confused at her actions(AN: she's an empath, she can feel emotions). This guy is better than I gave him credit for. He's certainly better at tracking than any of the Senshi are, except maybe the outers.'

What is he doing? It's almost like he's aware that I'm following him and trying to loose me.' The man slowly made his way after the mysterious figure, careful not to betray his location. Suddenly, without warning, the figure stopped and began turning around. He didn't stop until he was facing the exact spot his stalker was hiding. For the first time in his life the soldier felt a brief surge of fear before he was able to suppress it.

"You can come out now." The heavenly voice that could only have belonged to an angel called out. From his hiding place in the shadows came a young man with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes, his hands reaching for a gun that seemingly wasn't there, preparing for her should she turn hostile. The woman's breath caught in her throat, he was gorgeous, but she quickly recovered before he noticed.

"What is your name? If you insist on following me, I at least deserve that much." By her silvery voice the man could now tell that he had indeed been following a woman.

"Heero Yui. Who are you and who do you work for?" The man said still slightly in shock that he had been following a woman, a clever at that. As he said this he slowly raised the gun hidden in his black spandex pants.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yui." She said, not at all affected by the gun aiming for her head or the man's monotone voice. "I would love to stay and chat, but I really must be going now." With that she turned around but stopped almost as soon as she started.

"By the way," she said as she turned back around and began reaching for her hood, "my name is Usagi Serenity Winner Tsukino and I take orders from no man." She dropped her hood as she spoke her name. Heero took a sharp intake of breath, she was breath taking (AN: he he). He was speechless at the goddess that stood before him. Before he could even blink she disappeared with the same blinding flash of light. She literally disappeared into thin air. Now, the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yui, was confused as hell.*


	3. Chapter 2:The Perfect Soldier's Toils

NOTE: Usagi and the Gundam Pilots are all 18. Trowa, however is 19. Also, Trowa and Quatre are a couple.

The Perfect Soldier's Toils

*Last Time: "By the way," she said as she turned back around and began reaching for her hood, "my name is Usagi Serenity Winner Tsukino and I take orders from no man." She dropped her hood as she spoke her name. Heero took a sharp intake of breath, she was breath taking (AN: he he). He was speechless at the goddess that stood before him. Before he could even blink she disappeared with the same blinding flash of light. She literally disappeared into thin air. Now, the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yui, was confused as hell.

This Time:

Click. Click. Click. That was the only sound coming from the dark room. The only source of light in the room was the glow from the laptop computer that was being furiously typed upon. Without the sound of typing, there was no way to prove that the only occupant of the room was alive, for he had not left the room for anything in the last three days.

Duo was worried. It's not like Heero had never worked himself this hard before, it's just that he's never gone three days straight without food, water, or rest to work on his laptop with no apparent reason. Whenever he did this, there was usually a mission of some sort going on. Heero had even stopped responding to his questions, not even his usual Hnn' was heard. The problem with his behavior today was that they hadn't had any missions for over two years, not since the Barton Foundation incident. There's peace now, what could have caused him to act like this? I hope we're not going to have to fight anymore.' With that, Duo sighed and walked away from Heero's door to go tell the other Gundam pilots about Heero's attitude.

Kuso!! Nothing. Where the hell is she?' Heero thought as he stared at the screen flashing the words Search brought back no results" like a taunt. Where are you?' He asked himself as he began the search for the mysterious woman again. So far, Heero's only two leads had turned nothing up. He had searched the name she gave him, Usagi Serenity Winner Tsukino, and it came up with only two results: Usagi Tsukino and Serenity Winner. When he clicked on the first, Usagi Tsukino, it showed what looked to be a short profile on the girl, no picture included. All he needed to read were the first two lines before he gave up on that one -

Name: Tsukino Usagi

Status: Deceased — June 30, 1994 — age 16' (if the Galaxia battle was 2 years after the beginning of Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon started in 1992, and Usagi left after the Galaxia incident)

He closed that window and opened the next, Serenity Winner. Again, it seemed to be a dead end —

Name: Serenity Winner

Status: Deceased — June 30, AC 189 — age 10' (all will be explained)

Ever since then, all his searches had come up with nothing. It was like she had never even existed. Heero was getting frustrated. Either she lied to him, or she was better at covering her tracks then he could ever hope to be; he opted to believe the first since he was the Perfect Soldier and had been trained since childhood. I'm going to find you, don't worry. You can't escape me for much longer.' Heero thought to the computer (AN: it's like talking to it but cause it would look odd to do that he's thinking it) and began diligently typing away at the keyboard again.

Duo walked into the living room of Quatre's Sanc Kingdom mansion where the other Gundam pilots were sitting. Quatre looked up at Duo's entrance from the book he was reading. Wufei looked at the braided pilot who had just come down the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Trowa slightly shifted his eyes away from the wall he was studying oh-so-intently (J ). 

"He's still in there isn't he." Quatre spoke up, seeing the look of worry and distress on Duo's face. Duo just gave a small sigh and lightly shook his head.

"I can't believe he's been up there for three days. What's he doing up there?" Duo asked quietly, mostly to himself.

"You don't think there's another enemy, do you?" Quatre voiced the question that had been on all of the pilot's minds.

"I don't know. I just don't know. He doesn't even respond to me anymore. The only response I've gotten out of him in the past two days (AN: he was responding the first) was a gun to the face when I joked about accidentally' tripping over the cord to his computer and shutting it off. The thing is, he didn't pull the gun on me like he normally does. That time he had the safety off right away, didn't say anything, and it looked like his trigger finger was actually shaking in his restraint to kill me."

"Ha! You finally pushed him too far!" Wufei laughed at the braided one.

"Shut up Wufei! I'm serious. The guy is loosing it. I just don't know how to get him out of his mood and back to the no-emotions, monotonous, Perfect Soldier we all know and love. This shell of him is starting to scare me." Duo said. Amazingly, Wufei didn't say anything back and actually looked to be in agreement with Duo.

Before any of the boys could say anything, the sound of a door opening was heard from the second floor. The boys sat, holding their breaths, hoping to see Heero coming out of his room. That's just what they saw, and let out a collective sigh. However, their relief was short-lived as they heard the news Heero had left the room to bring them.

"We have a mission."*


	4. Chapter 3:The Mission

The Mission

*Last Time: "We have a mission."

This Time:

Forgetting all about their earlier relief at final seeing the Perfect Soldier out and about, the rest of the Gundam pilots slowly took in the new, painful information. Quatre looked disappointed in something, Wufei looked angry, Duo looked sad and strangely excited, and Trowa didn't show any emotions, but that was usual.

"Another mission? Just when it looked like human beings were actually growing up and accepting the peace we acquired." Quatre said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. But hey!! The Great Destroyer is back again!!" Duo yelled with renewed vigor.

"Damn, weak, bakayaro's. They never learn." Grumbled Wufei. (he's talking about human beings, not Duo and Quatre — just in case you were wondering J .)

"What's the mission, Heero?" Trowa asked with the slightest hint of reluctance.

"We are to infiltrate Base 271 at Point 0-67G tonight. It is a standard infiltration; get in, get the information, get out. We leave at 1800 hours tonight. Any questions?" Heero informed them in his monotonous voice.

"Yeah, I got one. Who are we fighting now?" Duo asked while raising his hand.

"The organization is known as CHAOS, short for Causing Hatred Among Organized Society. We are to get the files labeled COSMOS and SATURN and return them to Dr. J as soon as possible. If possible we are also to retrieve the file labeled PLUTO and deliver it to an associate of his, a Dr. M." 

"Well, *sigh* let's get ready." Quatre said as he began to leave the room heading for the hanger the Gundams were kept. Contrary to popular belief, the Gundams were not destroyed after the Barton Foundation incident. (AN: Just go with it k)

"That settles it then! Come on Wu-man, I'll race you to the hanger!" Duo said with an excitement that the pilots hadn't seen from him anywhere but on the battlefield and ran off to the hanger.

"Maxwell!!! Don't you dare call me WU-MAN!!" Wufei stalked out after the braided pilot, katana in hand.

Not being one to talk, Trowa just looked at Heero, nodded, and followed the others toward the Gundams.

Once everyone had left, Heero let out a small, but uncharacteristic, sigh. You got lucky this time. I'll find you, just you wait. If you are a threat to the peace, or in anyway connected to this new organization, CHAOS, be prepared — I'm searching for you.' Heero said in his mind to the mysterious woman that he met only days ago, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. After regaining his composure, Heero calmly walked through the doors leading out to the hanger.

****

~Base 271, Point 0-67G, 1830 hours~

Heero stalked skillfully through the maze of the base. He had been assigned to get the files like always. Wufei and Trowa were setting up bombs that would detonate at exactly 1845 hours, whether he was out or not. Duo and Quatre were in charge of keeping the enemy mobile suits busy until the files were out and the base could be destroyed. So far, everything had gone according to plan. Heero only had a few more turns to go until he reached the control room and the computer where the files were. The only thing out of the ordinary so far was that he hadn't run into a single guard, not one.

As he crept around the last corner he was temporarily blinded by a bright white light coming from the door that lead to the control room. Already having two encounters with the woman that called her self Usagi Serenity Winner Tsukino and knowing she could somehow transport herself place to place by means of the white light, Heero was cautious moving towards the door. Moving his hand towards the doorknob he slowly and quietly opened it to see the figure he'd been thinking non stop about for over three days.*


	5. Chapter 4:The Control Room

The Control Room

*Last Time: Moving his hand towards the doorknob he slowly and quietly opened it to see the figure he'd been thinking non stop about for over three days.

This Time:

Cosmos (AN: she's in her Senshi form) heard the almost inaudible footsteps approaching the door to the room she was in. Just a little longer.' She thought to herself as she watched the files download onto her disk. The computer showed that the files were 85% complete. I only need one more minute.' The sound of the doorknob slowly turning announced the presence of another coming into the room. Well if it isn't Mr. Heero Yui.' She thought with a smirk. She didn't even have to turn around to know that he was the run she had run into upon her deliverance into this timeline. 90%. I still need time. Looks like it's time to play a little game with gun-boy.'

Heero looked at the woman's figure as she stared at the computer screen with a mixture of awe and hatred. He couldn't decide whether he should respect her for escaping his grasp or hate her because she had bested him for the better of three days. She didn't show any signs that she even knew he had entered the room. As he was about to make his presence known, she spoke up without turning around.

"Well, well Mr. Yui. We meet again. I can't say I enjoy the conditions of our second meeting but it is a pleasure non the less." Cosmos said shortly after he entered the room without looking at him. Judging from his emotions, he clearly thought she was unaware he was even there and even more surprised she knew who he was without seeing him. All the better.' She turned around to see his Prussian blue eyes glaring down at her, gun pointed right between her eyes. This only made her smile widen.

She was smiling. Why? I'm pointing a gun at her and she's smiling, not afraid at all?!' He had brought the gun out of his spandex space (AN: I heard it somewhere and I thought it was really funny. If its yours, sorry I took it, but take it as a compliment ^_^) the second she said his name. What kind of person is she? She has no records, isn't afraid of being held at gunpoint, and somehow knew who I was without looking up from the computer. THE COMPUTER!! The files!! My mission. I never fail a mission. No matter who she is, she is in the way of my mission and must be destroyed." Heero's eyes narrowed as he locked onto her eyes and clicked off the safety.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" He asked her in monotone for the second time since he met her.

"Why Heero, I didn't think your memory of our meeting would have faded from your mind so quickly." She said with a small laugh. This only caused him to frown more and remind' her of the gun he was pointing at her head; which only caused her to laugh more. "As I have already stated, I am Usagi Serenity Winner Tsukino and I work for no man. In the form you see me in now, though, you may refer to me as Cosmos."

She was dressed very oddly. (AN: I'm not going to explain it. She's dressed as Sailorcosmos from the manga.) She looked to be wearing the same thing he had last seen her with. Wait, Cosmos. That was the name of one of the files to be downloaded.' Now he knew she was dangerous to his mission and he was going to rid himself of this unnecessary threat.

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you and who do you work for?" She was definitely trying his patience.

"If you won't believe the truth I tell, why should I bother to lie to you and let you hear what you want if you are going to try to kill me either way." She asked, her smile leaving her face, all traces of the happiness that was previously in her eyes mysteriously disappeared.

"You leave me no choice." He pulled the trigger.*


	6. Chapter 5:Confessions and Explosions

Confessions and Explosions

*Last Time: "You leave me no choice." He pulled the trigger.

This Time:

The two occupants of the room watched the bullet move in seemingly slow motion out of the barrel of the gun and straight towards the woman's head. The man holding the gun watched the woman as she stared up at him, no fear evident in her eyes. The bullet moved closer and closer to the woman and still she stared at the man, an almost disappointed, yet longing expression on her face. As the bullet finally was within a foot of the woman, time seemed to resume. It sped toward the woman and as it was about to strike and kill, a bright white light engulfed it and when it died down the woman was unharmed.

Heero stared at the woman, Cosmos, stunned. He had shot her, she hadn't moved, so why wasn't she on the floor dead right now? He dropped the hand holding the gun limply to his side. It's that white light. She has some sort of strange powers, like a psychic.' He watched as she took her eyes off of him and shook her head in disappointment.

  
"You can't kill Cosmos. No one ever could." She said with what sounded like regret. Did she actually **want** to die?

Cosmos lifted her eyes back to Heero's and was about to say something else when a beeping sound filled the room. It's source: the computer. 

Heero was snapped out of his shock with the sound and could only stare as Cosmos turned around to retrieve the disk from the computer. Once again, his gun was up, pointing at Cosmos, and ready to shoot.

Cosmos grabbed the disk from the computer and put it into her sub-space pocket. When she turned around the shiny barrel of Heero's gun was again pointing at her. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He was a soldier, he was trained to do such things, even if he knew it would do no good.

"Are you going to shoot me again? Nothing will come of it. You can not kill Cosmos. You will just be wasting you ammunition should you try."

"Hnn."

"Taking a vow of silence now hmm? That's too bad, I had a few questions I wanted to ask you before I leave." She said, a fake look of hurt and disappointment shone on her face.

"You're not leaving without giving me that disk first." Heero all but grunted.

"Oh, so he does speak. While you're in a talking mood, could I ask you a question? Why are you here? What is a boy so young doing in a place so dangerous." She said with almost motherly concern. Her question confused Heero, she looked to be younger than he and she was calling him young?

"It is none of your business what I am doing here."

"I see, you came for the files. Cosmos, Saturn, and Pluto?" She hinted with a smile. Heero faltered. How could she know that?'

"Hand over the disk." Demanded Heero, his gun still pointed at her forehead.

"That I can not do Mr. Yui. Unless you can prove to me that this information wouldn't be in the wrong hands with you, I can not allow anyone but my colleagues and myself to view this information. Can you prove that, Mr. Yui?" She said in a kind voice that held a slight edge to it.

"What do you need to know?" He asked. If bargaining with her was the only way to complete this mission, then so be it.

"So cooperative. All I want to know is why you want this disk so badly. Tell me that, and the disk is yours."

"I am Gundam Pilot 01, pilot of Wing Zero. I work for Dr. J and am known as the Perfect Soldier. The disk is my mission." He stated in well practiced monotone.

"A Gundam pilot, I see" She trailed off. She looked to be lost in her own little world. "A Gundam pilot." She stated again. She opened her mouth to say more when an explosion suddenly rocked the base, knocking Cosmos out of the chair and into Heero's arms.

Kuso!' Heero swore to himself. He'd forgotten that the others were still out there and had orders to destroy the base at 18:45. He looked at the woman that had been thrown into his arms. It was her fault he didn't have the disk yet and he was still inside. And yet, as he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and how comfortable he was holding her in her arms. Another explosion knocked him out of that train of thought. What am I doing? Emotions are for the weak!' Cosmos was still in his arms. Actually, she was clinging to his shirt for dear life. Apparently, although bullets didn't scare her, exploding buildings did. He almost chuckled at the thought but reprimanded himself for being weak instead. Still holding onto the woman, he looked down at his watch. Shimatta!! We only have 30 seconds left until the entire base explodes. Wait!! WE?!!'

"There is only 30 seconds left until this base explodes. There is no time to escape. At least no one else got the information. I couldn't live knowing I had failed my mission and let the enemy get away with the files." Heero spoke unaware that he was speaking aloud. "At least the Colonies and Chikyuu won't be harmed because of the information if it's destroyed and if I'm destroyed with it, all the better. I have too much blood on my hands to live any longer."

Cosmos hung onto Heero for dear life. Although she couldn't die, the pain the explosions would cause her was something she was terrified of. As Heero went off into a world of his own she smiled. He would be worthy of the information, good thing she could make a copy of her disk with her powers of the Cosmos. She frowned slightly at the thought of Heero wanting to die. Although she had often felt she deserved to die, she couldn't bare the thought of Heero wanting and wishing to die. Perhaps it was because he was an innocent in her eyes. He was, after all, only doing as he was told. Perhaps she could save them both.

Explosions rocked the base while the two stood together, seemingly unaware. A white light enveloped the two just as the base was destroyed.* 


	7. Chapter 6:Pilots and Columns

Pilots and Columns

*Last Time: Explosions rocked the base while the two stood together, seemingly unaware. A white light enveloped the two just as the base was destroyed.

This Time:

Duo sat in the cockpit of his Gundam, Deathsythe Hell. Heero hadn't come out of the base yet and he was getting worried. He's never taken this long before. Usually, he's out with the information before we've even finished destroying all of the Mobile Suits. Where could he be??' He watched as the preliminary explosions began to rock the base. Those were just to destroy the hangers that held Mobile Suits, Dolls, and aircraft carriers, should anyone in the base try to escape before it was destroyed. Come on Heero! You only have 30 seconds left! You can't leave me now, not like this. After all we've been through, you have to pull through.' (AN: no he's not in love with Heero, he's his best friend) He scanned the exits of the building, hoping beyond hope that his best friend would miraculously emerge unscathed and alive.

Quatre watched as the second set of explosions began. A sense of sadness and dread filled his heart. He also felt the slightest tinge of peace and relief. Heero was inside the building and wasn't coming out. Quatre was feeling Heero's emotions (AN: he's got some emphatic abilities). Heero was going to die and knew it. He seemed even slightly pleased that he wasn't going to live to see another day, like he was finally at peace with himself. Quatre sighed. He'd miss Heero, but at least he could tell that Heero didn't regret dying, the others couldn't. I'll tell them for you. They'll hate me for not coming to save you, but I'll tell them you died happily.'

Wufei and Trowa watched as their bombs began to detonate from their Gundams. Their work was done. Heero had gotten the files, as usual, and the base was blowing up. In a mere 30 seconds, there would be nothing left of the base but a pile of rubble. They would once again go back to Quatre's mansion and await their next mission.

Trowa opened a link to Quatre's Gundam.

"We've set up the bombs to explode in 15 seconds. We are no longer needed here, let's go home. This mission is complete." He said without looking up. When he did look up, the sad, resigned expression on Quatre's face alerted him to an unforeseen complication.

"What happened?" He asked the boy as gently as he could.

"Heero.." He croaked out, choking on a sob. No matter how much he wanted to appear calm to Trowa when he told him the news that Heero wasn't coming back, he couldn't.

"Wha" Trowa was cut off by Duo and Wufei joining the conversation.

"Hey Q-man, have you seen Heero come out yet??" Dou asked with deep concern.

"What?! Yui is still in there?! That building's about to blow! Where is he?" Wufei raged.

"He's he's not " Quatre managed to get out before he was so RUDELY interrupted by the CHAOS base exploding.

The pilots' attention was instantly diverted to the fireworks before them. The base exploded in a flurry of lights. Quatre burst into tears, Duo stared dumbfounded at the sight, Wufei looked shocked, and Trowa gazed impassively at the sight before him.

"He's gone." Duo managed to whisper.

"Yui, gone? I can't believe it." Wufei said, sounding like a child who had just learned that their parents weren't the invincible, all-knowing, all-powerful, faultless gods they thought they were.

Before anyone could say another word, a bright white light lit up the area where the base had stood moments earlier.

"What the hell??!!" Wufei cried in shock.

"I thought, *sniff sniff* I thought all the bombs had already gone off." Quatre said through his tears.

"They did." Trowa answered, as confused as everyone else.

Duo just sat in his cockpit, wide mouthed at what he saw through the light.

"Heero." Duo breathed with relief.

"What??" Quatre asked the braided pilot.

"Heero" was the only thing Duo passed through his lips as he lifted his hand to point at the receding column of light.

What the pilots saw, at first was just a strange beam of energy (I got tired of saying light). As it slowly dimmed and lessened in size, what they saw was*


	8. Chapter 7:Floating Beings

Floating Beings

*Last Time: What the pilots saw, at first was just a strange beam of energy. As it slowly dimmed and lessened in size, what they saw was

This Time:

As it slowly dimmed and lessened in size, what they saw was their friend and comrade Heero Yui floating in the air, held up by a figure who looked to be producing the brilliant glow. The light kept reducing until it barely outlined the two figures, yet it did not completely recede. Heero looked to be completely at peace in the strange figure — woman's — arms even though he appeared to be unconscious.

Dou stared wide-eyed, open-mouthed at the vision before him. There was a gorgeous woman in white just FLOATING where the base had once stood. What was more, she was holding an unconscious Heero Yui in her arms like one would for a child. 

"Wha" he stuttered through the intercom link. That was more than any of the other pilots could say. The rest just stared dumbfounded at the sight before them. They were all too stunned because what they were witnessing was beyond anything they had ever imagined scientifically possible. There was a woman just FLOATING in MIDAIR, how could they not be bewildered?

Cosmos poured all of her concentration into keeping herself and her passenger alive and afloat. The blast had weakened her considerably. Although she couldn't completely negate the effects of the explosion, she was able to shield herself with a basic ki energy shield. The shield had taken the majority of the damage, but she and Heero had received a considerable amount too. Right now, it was all she could do to stay afloat and conscious. It was getting to be too much, she had to close her eyes and focus completely on the task of lowering herself. About halfway to the ground, approximately fifty feet from the ground, her strength gave out and her last aware thought was that she needed to keep Heero alive.

Quatre watched the glow recede almost completely. He was in awe of what he was seeing. So were the others, judging by noises Duo was making through the com system and the silence the other two were keeping. He couldn't help, looking at the mysterious woman, feeling a beautiful, almost ethereal sense of peace. This was the most heavenly being he had ever laid eyes on, she could only have been a Goddess for no human could retain such a pure being. All too soon, that feeling was bombarded by an urgent sense of need. He snapped out of his reverie to notice that the angel was falling, fast; Heero still locked in her grip but luckily (or unluckily for the angel) she had shifted her weight so that he would land on top of her and his fall would be softened. 

"NO!!" Quatre screamed through the intercom, but it was too late. By the time anyone could get their Gundams anywhere close to the two, it was painfully obvious that there would be no way to stop their fall or slow it down enough to make it survivable.

The dull sound that resulted in the cease of their fall made the pilots cringe. It sounded so lifeless. Neither of the two recently falling bodies moved, but who could have survived that fall? Not even Heero himself could claim that magnificent feat.*


	9. Chapter 8:Thunder Storms

Thunder Storms

*Last Time: The dull sound that resulted in the cease of their fall made the pilots cringe. It sounded so lifeless. Neither of the two recently falling bodies moved, but who could have survived that fall? Not even Heero himself could claim that magnificent feat.

This Time:

Lightning crashed in the distance forebodingly. The pilots couldn't help but think the oncoming storm was somehow connected to what had just happened. It was as if nature, and Chikyuu itself, was angered at the death of this beautiful maiden and her passenger. None of the pilots noticed a quick blast of violet light that emerged from a location very near where the base was, approximately one mile to the east of the demolished base; they were all to focused on the bodies lying amongst the rubble.

The storm was moving closer by the second, yet none of the pilots moved an inch. Some were still in shock, others hysterical because of a lost friend, and others just trying to process what had just happened and assure themselves that it did happen and they weren't going crazy. A crack of thunder was heard and the sky around them turned black and lifeless. The storm was just about to hit, but still, no one moved, not even to check on the corpses.

"We should we should go see if they're still alive." Quarte said through finally yielding tears. He knew it was no use though, there was no way anyone could have lived through that, even if they did seem to posses magical powers.

"Yeah, maybe." Duo said in a somber tone that sounded nothing like the once happy-go-lucky Deathscythe pilot.

Trowa merely nodded and was the first to exit his Gundam, Heavyarms. With a graceful leap, he traveled to the ground to await his fellow pilots. Wufei excited Altron next and joined Trowa on the ground. Once Quatre and Duo, both with red eyes and tear-stricken faces, came out into the open, the storm was nearly upon them.

Trowa looked upon his comrades. The silence hung in the air around them and it felt suffocating to the normally silent pilot. He saw that it was getting to the others too. He couldn't blame them though. It was just too surreal. Heero died' in the explosion, then he was mysteriously floating in the air being held by an unknown woman who produced a strange glow, and then they were sent crashing down into the earth, thus killing Heero all over again. Even he was having a hard time understanding what was going on.

"Let's go check it out." He said as confidently and steady as he could, which wasn't nearly as good as he had hoped. Thunder crashed again, but no one said a word. Trowa began to lead them towards the two bodies. The closer they got to the bodies, the closer the storm seemed to come. Looking up at the clouds, he could see that they also seemed to be getting stronger. This was going to be a very violent storm that he wouldn't be caught dead in on a normal day (AN: well as close a Gundam pilot can get to normal).

The ominous black clouds only moved faster as the boys edged forward. It looked like they were searching for something, moving towards a center of some sort. That center became clear as they cleared the last pile of debris that stood before them and their goal. The storm was gathering above the mysterious woman and Heero.

Before anyone could point this out, it began to rain. It wasn't a normal rain either, one that starts up slowly and gradually builds in strength. It was a torrential downpour, and it was completely centered, no doubt about it, on the figures lying on the rubble.

The rain began to pour, but the pilots were still totally dry. It seemed only the woman and Heero were getting wet. That can't be true.' Quatre thought. We're only ten feet away from them, why aren't we getting soaked too. Then again, a lot of weird things have happened in the last few minutes, why not this.' He sighed, this was turning into one odd day. He couldn't continue thinking though because movement from in front of him caught his eye.

The pilots stopped, suddenly wary of the supposedly dead body. Maybe they were just seeing things. They were so on edge that it was possible, even though none would admit to such a thing (AN: they're Gundam pilots, they have an image to maintain). A flicker of the woman's eyelids told them that this wasn't just their imagination. Suddenly, the woman took a huge gasp and her eyes snapped open, revealing the most piercing set of cerulean — silver eyes imaginable.*


	10. Chapter 9:Supernatural Awakenings

Supernatural Awakenings

*Last Time: The pilots stopped, suddenly wary of the supposedly dead body. Maybe they were just seeing things. They were so on edge that it was possible, even though none would admit to such a thing (AN: they're Gundam pilots, they have an image to maintain). A flicker of the woman's eyelids told them that this wasn't just their imagination. Suddenly, the woman took a huge gasp and her eyes snapped open, revealing the most piercing set of cerulean — silver eyes imaginable.

This Time:

The rain stopped. It just stopped. As suddenly as it had appeared, it stopped. The cloud didn't recede though, but it did lighten in color. It changed from a deep, ominous gray-black to a light, happy gray. None of the pilots noticed this however. All they could see was the dead' woman sitting up in front of them. They did notice the rain stop, but didn't take the time to register what it could mean. All they could do to keep themselves from fainting dead away was stare at the woman and wait for her next movement.

Cosmos looked around, not really seeing anything. She was aware of a strange heaviness on her legs and stomach but couldn't place what it might be. She looked around, she was sitting on some kind of rubble. That's right, the explosion' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she gasped as she remembered the fall and her passenger, Heero Yui'. She looked down and finally understood the weight she felt on herself. He looked to be unconscious, or dead. Why wasn't she like that too? Oh, right, she was immortal. But, she should have at least felt the pain from the fall. She looked at herself, scanning her arms, legs, and body. There were no traces that she had ever been hurt. That's when she noticed something — she was wet. Understanding dawned on her as she saw the slight aquamarine glow radiating off the drops of liquid.

Smiling, she looked up at the at the cloud and whispered, "Arigato Michi-chan."

The boys watched in what could only be described as fascination as the girl looked around her. Quatre and Duo jumped, startled, when she gasped in what seemed to be realization. They watched her look down and become confused, then seem to understand. She looked over herself, letting the boys see that she no was longer, or never was, hurt in anyway. How was that possible when Heero was lying there dead and she had taken the brunt of the fall?' Quatre thought unbelievingly. They watched as the girl suddenly smiled and looked towards the sky, only one of them hearing what she whispered.

Arigato Michi-chan? What?' Trowa thought. Had he heard her right, was she thanking the sky? Before he could think more on it, his attention was drawn to the sky. The cloud that had once been almost pure ebony was glowing slightly aquamarine, as if smiling in acknowledgement of the woman's sentiments. After the glow subsided, the clouds drifted away and dispersed, leaving a brightly shining sun; brighter than Trowa could remember ever having seen before.

She watched as Michiru's cloud disappeared into nothingness. Even in death, her Senshi were still looking out for her. This thought made her smile even more, making the sun seem to shine brighter. Thinking of her loyal Senshi, however, reminded her of the betrayal of the Inners. No, this is no time to dwell on the past. What is done is done.' She looked sadly upon the boy laying on her. His death was not necessary, Fate and Destiny could wait a bit longer for this boy.

With that thought in her head, Cosmos bent down towards the boy, taking note for the first time of the four other young boys to her side. His comrades,' her mind supplied. He wasn't alone in this world, his death would be mourned. She could feel the pain the four felt like a knife in her heart, they cared deeply for this boy. As she leaned down closer towards the boy, the others began to get tense. She smiled slightly as a tear escaped her now closed eyes and landed on the boy's forehead. Opening her eyes, she leaned down the rest of the way until she was hovering right over the boy's head and placed a quick kiss on the spot where her tear had hit.

The boys watched in fascination and in fear as the woman began to lean towards Heero. They tried to move towards her, but were frozen in place. All of them. Something fell from the woman's face and sparkled as it hit the light and then Heero. A tear. She was crying, at least that's what it looked like, but she only let one tear escape. The beautiful woman leaned further still and placed a small, gentle kiss on Heero's forehead then backed away. She looked more tired than she had before, more worn out.

The woman slowly began to move Heero, causing the Gundam pilots to snap to their guard. She didn't take any notice of this at all. Her slow, languid movements made her look sixty years older than she appeared to be. It was as though in that one moment she was reduced of energy and life. She slowly began to stand, guns trained on her the whole way up. Once standing, she looked over at Heero with a sad smile and then directed her attention to the pilots. Before one word could be spoken, a quiet gasp made all the pilots look down to the ground at Heero. The woman stayed where she was, a small smile gracing her lips.*


	11. Chapter 10:Random Thoughts

Random Thoughts

*Last Time: Before one word could be spoken, a quiet gasp made all the pilots look down to the ground at Heero. The woman stayed where she was, a small smile gracing her lips.

This Time:

The attention of the four pilots immediately switched from the beautifully strange woman to their fallen comrade. Guns dropped as breaths hung in the air; each pilot hoping and thinking their own thoughts about what they just heard.

Duo watched the seemingly lifeless boy with amazement. Were things so weird today that he was actually beginning to that Heero could come back from the dead? Well,' he reasoned with himself, that woman was dead up until we got here, or at least she should have been. Why can't Heero still be alive?'

Quatre, on the other hand, was completely in awe of the angel in front of him. Or, at least he was until the sounds that came from Heero's lips. She was floating and glowing one minute, then falling and dead the next. Then, miraculously, she was fine. And now? Now she was smiling slightly and Heero was making noises. There was no doubt about it, Heero was still alive when he should have been dead. Not that it surprised him much, he'd seen so many amazing things already that this only helped prove his theory of tenshi (AN: angels) and megumi (AN: goddesses) on Chikyuu (AN: Earth). I can't help but think I know her. But, I can't, someone that heavenly would be impossible to forget.'

Trowa watched the woman with suspicion. There was just something about her that seemed off, but he couldn't place it. His thoughts were diverted towards the boy he had come to know as his leader and friend over the years (remember, they're all 18 and Trowa is 19). He was somehow alive, or they were lead to believe he was alive, again. With all the extraordinary things that had happened today, he would almost believe that bringing someone back to life was possible. Almost. The laws of science and everything he had ever known were keeping him from believing in it, even after everything that had happened in the past fifteen minutes (I don't know how long it's been, I think I said ten earlier, I'm not sure. Oh, well. Live with it!). I wish it were possible Heero. I really do, but it's not. I'm sorry.'

Wufei could only stare at his fallen friend. With all of his knowledge and schooling, he had never heard or seen anything quite like what had happened today. All he could do was stare, it was to unnatural for him to do anything else. It has to be that onna. The treacherous woman did something to him.' But he knew that couldn't be true, he was just in shock. For the first time in his life, something was so outrageous that it actually amazed and stunned him. Yui's alive again. How?'

Cosmos looked at the four young men. She saw the shock in their eyes and faces and could feel the wars that were waging within themselves in her heart. Silly, really, how one-sided a mortal's mind could be. They could comprehend and accept the concept of death but the concept of life, that was unacceptable and unheard of. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Rebirth had been a part of her life for so long, that the mere thought of it not being possible was laughable. She had to hand it to the boys though, they were keeping their wits about them remarkably well. With all they must have witnessed today, it was a wonder they were even conscious anymore. Just wait until he wakes up. How will you handle it then?'*


	12. Chapter 11:Death's Darkness

NOTE: **:****:** signifies Mindspeech - talking Mind to Mind

Death's Darkness

*Last Time: Cosmos looked at the four young men. She saw the shock in their eyes and faces and could feel the wars that were waging within themselves in her heart. Silly, really, how one-sided a mortal's mind could be. They could comprehend and accept the concept of death but the concept of life, that was unacceptable and unheard of. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Rebirth had been a part of her life for so long, that the mere thought of it not being possible was laughable. She had to hand it to the boys though, they were keeping their wits about them remarkably well. With all they must have witnessed today, it was a wonder they were even conscious anymore. Just wait until he wakes up. How will you handle it then?'

This Time:

Heero's mind was on fire, or so it seemed. All he felt was numbness, his body at least. His mind was rapidly trying to put together what had happened to him and what was happening now. He opened his eyes, which he didn't know were closed until he opened them, and was greeted with a strange sight: nothing. There was nothing around him, only blackness. But then, what did he expect; black is the absence of light and color. It seemed only right it should be the absence of everything else too. He couldn't even tell what he was standing on, or if he was truly standing at all.

I'm dead.' Was his only thought. He said it to himself with such calmness and acceptance it was a wonder if he would ever be surprised again.

:Hai, you are: A voice floated through his head. Heero spun around to try to pin point where the voice was coming from, but couldn't. It sounded as if it were coming from all directions and none at the same time (AN: confusing ne?).

:*Chuckling softly* Gomen for startling you Heero Yui. I meant no harm.: The voice said again, equally mysterious as the first time.

"Where are you? How do you know my name?" Heero managed to get out after again looking for the direction the voice came from and failing. This was all too confusing. He was dead, that was easy enough, but why wasn't he in Hell like a killer like him should be?

:You do not deserve such a fate Heero Yui. You may have killed, but your heart is pure and your life not yet finished.: The voice said in all seriousness.

"What?" The voice confused him. He was dead, yes? Then, how is it his life wasn't finished? The voice made no sense.

:You do not deserve such a fate Heero Yui.: The voice repeated. :Gomen Nasai for confusing you. I sometimes forget that mortals such as you can not comprehend the concept of rebirth.:

"Rebirth?? How? It's not possible." He replied, coming to grips with the fact that he would not find the owner of the mysterious voice unless it's owner deemed him worthy or it necessary.

:So narrow-minded, you humans. Rebirth is quite possible. You of all people should know that nothing is impossible. Your rebirth is to be, should **she** wish it so.: The voice replied with a hint of contempt and slight mirth with the emphasis on the word she.

"She? Who are you talking about?" Heero's mind was reeling. All of this new information contradicted everything the Doctors had ever taught him. He was confused, again. Ever since that woman had walked into his life, his world had been turned upside down.

:You know who. It is by **her** request only that you will return to your life.:

"Cosmos." He almost inaudibly breathed out, his voice betraying both his hatred and awe for the word. "But, why am I here?"

:Yes, Cosmos. As to your question, we are awaiting **her** orders. You shall go nowhere until **she **decides what shall become of you.:

"Why are you here? Why are you telling me this? Who are you? Where are you?" Heero sputtered out questions like a frightened child. His cold exterior had finally broken under the immense pressure his innocent child-like mind's confusion.

The voice just laughed at his exuberance and vigor. It was good to see him finally letting go of that shit the Doctors' had taught him. :Slow down youngling. I will answer all that I can with what time we have. I am here to help you. I will guide you until the Choice has been made. Should you be returned to life, the Gods have deemed I watch over you. How, I can not say until the time is correct. Should **she** Choose death to be the best for you, I shall bring you to your Eternity. Heaven or Hell, I also can not say as of now. **Her** Choice will effect that outcome as well. I am telling you all of this because you should not be kept in the dark anymore than you are at present that is. As for who I am, I have no name. If you must you may call me Leareth (AN: Darkness in Tayledras tongue from the books Magic's Pawn, Magic's Promise, and Magic's Price by Mercedes Lackey). As for where I am, I can not tell you. You will know that soon enough, when **she** Chooses. You will not be able to find me without my approval.:

Heero just gulped down the information the voice, Leareth he corrected himself, had given him. It was beginning to become too much. As he was about to question it again, he felt a Pull on his mind.

:**She** Calls. Go. You shall see me again Heero Yui. Your friends await you, Good Luck.: Leareth said hurriedly. :Until we meet again, young one.: As Leareth finished saying this Heero gave up on his fight against the powerful Pull. As he succumbed all the way to the Pull of Cosmos, he thought he caught a glimpse of a black/purple cat with wings floating to his left, smiling?. Before he could think any more on the sight, he was Pulled completely back into his body and took in a shuddering gasp of air, his previous conversation forgotten.*


	13. Chapter 12:Opening Eyes

Opening Eyes

*Last Time: Before he could think any more on the sight, he was Pulled completely back into his body and took in a shuddering gasp of air, his previous conversation forgotten.

This Time:

The four standing Gundam Pilots stared with emotions ragging in their eyes at their fallen comrade. Amazement, awe, suspicion, denial. The one that stood out the most in all of them was hope. Hope that this was true; hope that maybe, just maybe, their friend wasn't really dead; hope that he had somehow lived the explosion, lived through the fall. One woman stood in front, but out of the way, of them all. A small smirk of amusement played on her face as she watched the scene unfold.

Heero gasped again, taking more air into his burning lungs. It felt as though he hadn't taken a breath forever. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a surprisingly bright light and was forced to close his eyes again. A small gasp and a yelp coming from his right alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. Slowly opening his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight, he looked to where the sounds had originated. What he saw confused him.

Quatre had started crying for joy as soon as he heard the second gasp and saw Heero's eyes begin to open. He couldn't believe it. Earlier, he had been so sure that Heero was dead. Then, that tenshi had appeared and had risen from the dead. And now, Heero was alive again. It was incredible. Miracles were possible and he had just witnessed one granted by a megami (AN: he can't choose if she's a goddess or an angel).

Duo let out a startled yelp when Heero gasped for a second time and opened his eyes. As much as he wanted to believe it, it still scared the shit out of him knowing that Heero was dead one moment and alive the next. Looking at Heero, he had seen the strong pillar that held them together for years crumble. Before his very eyes, that pillar had restored itself to perfect condition. (AN: Metaphors, cool huh?).

Trowa looked at the scene unfolding before his eyes with a sort of indifference. Never had he ever scene a miracle and he had no reason to believe that this was one right now. Heero had just somehow managed to survive an explosion and a fifty foot, or greater, fall unscathed. That was natural. Just like the woman producing a blinding glow, surviving the same fall as the Perfect Soldier, and getting up like it was nothing was natural. What the hell was he saying, this was a miracle if he'd ever seen one and there was no way he could rationalize it to himself with logic.

Wufei just stared at Heero's lying form. He was alive again. Reincarnation wasn't anything new to him, but rebirth and coming back to life wasn't completely foreign to him. The only way anything like this could happen, as far as he could guess, was if some divine entity felt it should be done. But, who would save the life of a killer like Yui? What good could come if he were alive another day? Not that I don't respect and feel friendship towards the man, but why?' Was there some kind of greater plan that needed him, or was it just the pity of a watching deity?

Cosmos looked down at the body of the young man, Heero Yui, she had saved. He looked so peaceful before he came back.' He had wanted to die but she couldn't let him. He wasn't ready for his next existence yet. Had she the choice, which technically she kind of did, she would have let him be at peace. But, knowing that he was a trained killer, pure-hearted but a killer, she knew he could only have been damned to Hell for Eternity. She gave him the possibility for a better Afterlife with her one wish, even if it was his choice what to do with that chance. Well, his choice would probably be persuaded by Leareth a bit, but it was mostly his. She chuckled slightly at the thought of the Heero Yui she had come to know being influenced by the flywacket*.

Heero looked around himself at the four, five, familiar faces. Quatre appeared to be crying tears of joy, Duo looked to be happy but a bit scared, Trowa just looked like Trowa, Wufei looked confused, and Cosmos was laughing quietly at some thought going through her head. All five were staring down at him. What happened? Oh, that's right, I died. But how? Leareth. Leareth had told him **she** would decide whether he came back or not. Apparently **she** had. But why?'

"What?" He croaked out in annoyance.*

*flywacket: a flywacket is like a cross between a cat and a falcon. It looks like a cat until it chooses to reveal it's wings and talons. From the Dragon Nimbus Series by Irene Radford. Go check it out, it's really good.


	14. Chapter 13:Taking Steps

Taking Steps

*Last Time: "What?" He croaked out in annoyance.

This Time:

Just hearing that word, any word, from his fallen friend was enough to send Quatre into a new set of tears, bright smile on his face. Heero was alive. He'd seen it before, of course, but it still hadn't seemed real. Hearing Heero speak was like watching a baby being born, you know it's going to happen but it doesn't seem real until it can somehow be confirmed, like speaking in Heero's case.

Duo was startled into tears by the tone of Heero's voice. This wasn't some strange, horrible trick put on by the woman in white. Only Heero could possibly produce the same emotions, or lack of, that made Heero the Perfect Soldier'. This was real, Heero was really, truly, absolutely alive.

Wufei stood silently, watching as Quatre, followed closely by Duo, ran to the fallen boy. He was contemplating how this could have happened. Why was it that Heero was dead one moment, and alive the next. Who felt it necessary to have him alive, when he probably would have done the world a hell of a lot more good gone. Not that he didn't love Heero as a friend and respect him as a man and comrade of war, it was just confusing and a bit disturbing. What, if anything, did this bode for the future?

Trowa looked on as Quatre and Duo checked out Heero and assured themselves he was there. As it appeared, Heero had not a scratch on him, just like the mysterious woman. There was no clue left, other than the destroyed building, to suggest that the two should be dead, or had died. Speaking of the woman, she just seemed to be watching the goings on of the two animated pilots with something akin to fondness.

"How do you feel?"

"What happened?"

"Does anything hurt?"

"What was it like?"

Questions upon questions were fired on the recently revived boy by the happy duo (AN: pair, not Duo). He took it all in with a slightly dazed, but exasperated look on his face, wondering when it would all stop. When they did finally pause to breath he took it as he opportunity to get some input in the basically one-sided conversation.

"I'm fine." He said in his world famous monotone. "What happened?"

Sadly, this launched Duo into a narrative about what went on after the base exploded. Quatre, on the other hand, decided that it was his duty to make absolute certain that Heero was as good as new. Wufei had finally decided to make his presence known as he walked up to the trio giving Heero a look of contemplation, which slowly changed into acceptance. Trowa, on the other hand, was keeping an eye on the woman who had saved' Heero. There was just something about her that seemed off, and he wasn't going to let her get away without some answers.

"And then, there was this really bright white light and you and that onna just kinda appeared in it and when it finally." Duo kept talking on, not noticing that Heero's attention was focused elsewhere.

The second Duo had mentioned a bright white light and an onna', Heero's head snapped up and he began to search for Cosmos. She was why he was alive again and he wouldn't let her get away another time. He saw her standing just slightly behind him, looking down at him with a soft, knowing smile.

Duo stopped talking. Somewhere along the way, Heero's attention had changed from him, to the woman behind him. As if in sudden recognition, all four of the remaining pilots focused their attention of the silver-haired woman and the stoic brown-haried pilot. The two were staring at each other, seemingly oblivious of the others.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Heero began to rise, against the pleadings and worries of Quatre and Duo. After a bit of trouble (after being dead for a little while, it's to be expected), he made it to his feet. Quatre and Duo had also returned to standing and began to back away from Heero as he began to move towards the silent woman.

About a step away from Cosmos, Heero's legs gave out and he collapsed to what would have been the ground, had Cosmos not caught the falling boy in her arms.*


End file.
